Spearmint
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: Modern AU! Hans Westergaurd, the big man on campus, immediately is interested in the mysterious gum-chewing Elsa, but will she let her gaurd down for love to blossom. Or will her crippling fear and depression keep her frozen and alone?
1. Chapter 1

The brisk autumn air blew through Hans Westergaurd's loose gray button down shirt as his black oxfords pounded against the cement sidewalk to the library. Gold, red, and orange leaves cascaded around the two large white pillars of Arrendale University Library. He pushed open the heavy glass door and walked in front of the desk. Two girls watched him, and he smiled politely and nodded. The blonde girl giggled and waved as he followed the black and white tile and took a right through the philosophy section to a small little enclave at the end of the aisle. Four green corduroy armchairs were arranged around a small square stout wooden table in a square in front of a motivational poster of a man surfing. He set his backpack by the chair by the wall. Two armchairs were empty, and the other was filled by thin woman curled up like a cat. A spiral notebook was in her lap and her notebook was perch on the arm rest. Her pale blue skinny jeans highlighted her long lean legs, and she seemed cold despite the black turtle neck.

Hans couldn't remember whether he had met the girl. Her snow white hair seemed recognizable, but he couldn't recall her name. Hans ran his hands through his red hair and asked, "I don't mean to intrude, but have I seen you around before?"

The female looked up from the white computer screen, and icy blue eyes searched his body as she repositioned her braid over her shoulder. She unwrapped a piece of gum in a green foil and popped the spearmint gum in her mouth. "At the beginning of the semester, you hooked up with my little sister. You snuck out of my apartment while I was making coffee," she replied placidly as she casually flipped her spiral notebook over.

Hans' face fell as he recalled that awkward evening. He had gone to a friend's party where he saw a petite girl with orange hair with a single blond streak. He had complimented her hair. She was a freshman and didn't know anyone at the party except for another girl with ferociously curly red hair that was beating everybody at beer pong. He walked her home with the purest intentions, and she invited him inside. They ended up making out and fell asleep. He woke up at six a.m. and realized his mistake. He tiptoed out of room and prayed not to disturb Anna or her roommate, but he saw the kitchen light was on. The evening didn't mean anything to him, and he had almost forgot that it happened.

"Ah," he muttered.

"Not that I am one to judge. You could have called and told her you weren't interested. She really did like you," she responded quietly as her long delicate fingers fluttered against the keyboard. She bit her raspberry colored lips in concentration as Hans pulled out his textbook and placed it on the table.

"It didn't mean anything," he responded as he threw his notebook on top of his textbook.

"Not to you," she replied with a heavy sigh,"But to a sweet girl and a hopeless romantic like Anna, every kiss means something." She paused to re-read the freshly typed paragraph. She nodded in approval before continuing with her art history paper. "

They studied in silence. Occasionally, the female would leave to grab a book off the shelves, and Hans would watch her leave. The girl would look over at the young man as if he was a fond childhood toy. She finished her paper, shut down her computer, and placed her belongings in her brown leather messenger bag. As she stood up to leave, Hans looked up at her and said, "You clearly know an ounce more about me than I know about you. So what is your name?"

"Elsa," she answered.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Elsa."

"Likewise, Hans."

A few days had passed, and Elsa had become a fixture in Hans' mind. Her dark thick eyelashes, cool gaze, her petite frame that belonged to a ballerina was engraved in his mind. He secretly hoped he would run into her in the halls of the prestigious university or the cafeteria, but she couldn't be found. He wasn't sure whether any of his friends knew who she was. Hans was absolutely intrigued by the only woman who didn't immediately surrender to his charming personality and dashing good looks. He loved that she was honest with relenting any of her mystery.

Almost a week later, he was strolling down the street behind the school. There was a small brick coffee table with two glass tables with black metal chairs. He pushed open the green painted door and the aroma of fresh pastries and freshly brewed coffee filled the air. There were a few paintings hung above two leather couches where a couple was cuddling. Hans ordered a latte and an asiago bagel and turned around to find the woman, who had captivated his interest, sitting at a tall table in front of the window. He pulled down his black vest and smooth out his white button down shirt before approaching her. "May I sit here?" he asked smoothly.

She looked up from the large red porcelain cup filled with coffee and replied, "Of course." He climbed onto the stool as the waitress brought over Hans' bagel with a small plastic cup of cream cheese and coffee. The receipt had her number written in black sharpie. He, with a smug grin, thanked the waitress and she bounced away happily. In response, Elsa crinkled her nose and shook her head in disgust.

"I can't help it," Hans replied as amusement echoed in his voice and facial features. "Besides you must have men vying for your affections."

Elsa rested her head on her fist and looked out the window to see the leaves gracefully cascading onto the road. She brought her coffee to her lips before responding, "If they do, I am not aware of it."

"Can I be honest?" Hans asked as Elsa steadied her gaze into his emerald green eyes. He took a deep breath and said, "I think you're the most interesting girl I have ever met, may I take you out to dinner?"

"No," she answered involuntarily as she placed her hands in her lap. Her blue sweater hung loosely to her thin frame as she looked around nervously. "I'm sorry, I can't, but I will see you around."

"Fine, but you can at least give me your number," Hans said as he pulled out his phone from his pant pocket and handed it to her. She hesitated before putting her contact information into his phone. She gave it back before quickly finishing her coffee and leaving.

Hans looked at her number and smiled. Even though, she had said "no" to a date, Hans was certain he would get to know her better even if he had to hunt her down. Ambitious to a fault, Hans always managed to obtain his desires, and now he had a new one.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's apartment was one of the third story of an art gallery in downtown Arrendale. The large windows overlooked the little old couples that frequented the antique store across the street and a little bistro where couples often got engaged or split. The interior of the apartment was considerably larger than anyone would expect. The kitchen had a stovetop oven adjoined to a living room with a throne-like black chair with velvet purple cushions, a black leather couch that Elsa had taken from their childhood home, and two large bookshelves on two sides of a fireplace. One of the bookshelves was filled with countless books about history, classic literature, art, and war. The other primarily contained romance novels and current bestsellers. A pale blue rug with a giant snowflake covered the wooden floor. For some reason, Elsa loved the rug although her sister complained that the decor was "out of season."

When Anna walked in, she threw her purse on the floor. Her bright pink shirt and blue apron was covered in ice cream residue. She noticed her sister pulling a black covered pan out of the oven and placed it on the counter. Elsa took off her navy blue and white checkered oven mitt and placed it beside the pan on the white counter. As Anna went to her room to change out of her filthy work clothes, her older sister picked two porcelain plates from the cabinet above the kitchen sink before cutting the meatloaf in the pan into eight even slices. She gently put two slices onto each plate then using a large metal spoon scooped the vegetables cooked with the meatloaf onto the plate.

"Something smells good," Anna said as she returned to the living room. Her red hair tied into two long braids swung from side to side as she bounced into the room. She walked into in the living room, pulled down the seam of her purple v-neck t-shirt, and leaned against the metal refrigerator. Elsa handed her a plate full of food before they relocated to the dining area in the corner of the living room nearest the kitchen.

There was a small square dark blue wooden table with two white metal chairs. The two girls sat down and began to eat their dinner. Elsa nibbled on each morsel like a rabbit while her sister woofed down her food. Anna began to inform her sister about switching her major to education, the obnoxious guy at work that claims he has a reindeer back home, and her craving for chocolate ice cream.

"Wow Anna," Elsa said with a smirk, "It sounds like this guy has a crush on you."

"What?" Anna said as she crinkled her nose in disgust. She rolled her eyes as she stabbed a chunk of potato with her fork. She shook her head and grinned. Truthfully, she couldn't imagine the sarcastic and cocky male secretly fantasizing about holding her in his arms and kissing her. "That's crazy," she muttered, "So what's new with you?"

"Hans Westergaurd asked me on a date," Elsa replied coolly as she looked up from her half-eaten plate.

Anna leaned in and placed her elbows on the table and her round head in her hands. Her eyes twinkled as she inquired, "So….what did you say?"

"I told him 'no'," Elsa replied frankly as she wandered back into the kitchen and covered her food in aluminum foil before putting the plate in the fridge.

"What?" Anna responded incredulously as she followed her sister. Her voice rose into almost a scream, "You told him 'no'?!"

"I thought you would have been pleased," Elsa responded casually as she stared at Anna's empty dirty dishes still on the table. She sighed and crossed her arms against her chest and leaned against the counter. Anna looked over at the table and gasped before grabbing her plate and silverware and putting them into the dish washer.

"Elsa, you never show any interest towards a social life. It would be good for you to go on a date with him," Anna responded as she threw her hands into the air. She flopped onto the couch, and her pigtails smacked her in the face. She pushed her hair aside as she rolled onto her stomach as her sister sat in her chair.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Elsa responded hesitantly as she pulled her knees to her chest. She looked down as she felt her phone vibrate in her pant pocket. She slowly fumbled with her phone before receiving a message from an unfamiliar number.

"This is Hans. I just thought you should have my number since you so kindly surrendered yours."

Elsa couldn't fight the smile that forced itself onto her normally serious expression. The back of her head fell against the velvet cushion as she fiddled with her white blonde braid. She bit her bottom lip as her sister asked, "What is it?"

"He texted me," Elsa responded in a half-whisper as she contemplated every possible response. Unfortunately, she couldn't figure out how to respond. She didn't want to illicit a response and allow Hans to think she was like every other girl that fawned over the slightest glance from him.

She finally responded, "Thank you. I prefer my phone numbers to belong to people I know."

The two texted one another spastically for a week. Slight grins and wide eyes responded to every phone vibration, the light of the phone screen, or the occasional ringtone. Anyone, who had spent a moment around either party, noticed their mood improved and they seemed genuinely happier than before.

The campus dormitories were on a giant hill behind the school. One the third floor of a huge brick building, Hans shared a large room with a bulky man with long blonde hair that covered his eyes. There was clear divide in the room. Han's side had a completely organized desk with a shelf to held all his textbooks. His twin sized bed was made and looked exactly as if the bed had never been slept in. On the other hand, Kristoff's side had posters on the wall. His books were pushed under his unmade futon. His desk was full of papers, pens, and random office supplies. As different as they were, they were decent friends.

Kristoff was laying on the futon and reading a chapter in his biology textbook. Every so often, he'd groan and slam the book onto his head. He had noticed his room mate grew more fidgety by the minute. "Bro, just ask her out," he finally said as he underlined a paragraph in his textbook.

"Last time, she turned me down," Hans responded bitterly as he turned around in his grey computer chair. He looked over at his desk. His laptop sat in the middle and his pens and pencils were in a small white circular container in the corner. His notebook was open on the desk, but Hans felt as if he needed to have a plan. Every vibration against the wooden desk shook the man to his core, and he wished his phone didn't have any control over him.

Kristoff sat up and responded, " But she is still talking to you so she is interested."

Hans arched an eyebrow and rolled up the sleeves to his grey sweater. "Are you some kind of love expert?" Hans joked before swiveling his chair to continue to read an article on his computer.

"No, but I have friends who are," Kristoff responded as he noticed Hans shake his head gently.

Hans asked with a smirk, "What do you think these mysterious love experts would say?"

"They'd tell you to pull your head out of ass," Kristoff replied bluntly. He rolled his eyes before looking at his wristwatch with a brown leather band. His roommate looked down at his phone and noticed the black screen. He sighed before unlocking the screen. His fingers tapped the touchscreen keyboard until these words appeared: "Do you want to get some lunch with me tomorrow?"

He nervously drummed his fingers against his desk as he waited for a response. He could feel his heart beat louder than a bass drum. Half an hour passed without a hope of a reply. He guessed he managed to scare her like the coffee shop a week prior. Finally a few hours later, he received a response: "Sounds good. Bring the food to the art building whenever you want to have lunch."

"Did she respond?" Kristoff asked as he lifted his large head. He noticed Hans typing a quick reply before sliding the phone into his pocket. A humongous victorious grin was plastered on Hans' face giving his roommate his answer.

"She finally agreed. I am bringing her lunch tomorrow," Hans responded coolly as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Her turf?" Kristoff asked as he jumped off his futon. He threw his old t-shirt into the hamper and grabbed a lime green t-shirt with a pink ice cream cone and pulled it over his frame. He grabbed his textbook and kicked it under his futon. He grabbed his bright blue apron and placed it over his head before looking down at his ridiculous attire.

"Yeah, she's a psych-art double major," Hans answered.

"Very cool," Kristoff answered before exhaling. "Time to deal with that new girl." He left the room and slammed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The art studio was always completely empty between the hours of twelve and two p.m. Elsa often spent her lunch time enjoying fellow students' art and the sound of silence. That day, she made the painting room her home. Twelve huge wooden easels with unfinished artwork circled the room. Every station had a small off-white cabinet with splats of different colored paint on the surface. A long table was centered in the room with two small plastic blue chairs with metal legs. Elsa had placed two paper towels on each side of the table with plastic utensils as she waited for her date. She couldn't avoid glancing out the glass door as her stomach lurched and growled like a lion.

Suddenly, she heard a muffled sound and a tapping on the glass. She smiled when she saw Hans adorned in a white t-shirt with a black blazer and pale blue jeans. A large brown paper bag was tucked under his arm as he tried to pull the door open. Elsa walked over and pulled the door open.

"So where can I put this?" Hans asked with a charming smile that would make glacier melt.

"On that table," Elsa replied as she pointed to the long table in the room. Hans placed the bag on the clean white surface as he emptied the contents of the bag. Little square containers and two black dishes with clear lids were placed neatly on each side of the table. Elsa noticed the sesame chicken and fried rice, and her stomach roared. "That looks delicious," she said as Hans turned around. Unexpectedly, there was a mere four inches separating them. He could smell the rose petal perfume lingering to her skin and hear her heart skip a beat.

"Well, you can't go wrong with Chinese food," he responded as he placed his hands in his pockets. He noticed Elsa's blue eyes scanning him like a shark searching for prey. She stepped closer to him and he gulped.

"You seem nervous," she responded looking up at him. He stood a whole eight inches taller than her, and she felt the impending desire to place her hands on his chest.

"You'd be too if you were on a date with a beautiful girl," Hans said as he gave her a small tight hug. He took a step back and looked around the room. His green eyes met an abstract painting that looked like a sunset reflecting through a million pieces of ice. The color looked like a dog in the pound that desperately wanted a home. Hans asked, "So, which painting is yours?"

"That one actually," Elsa replied as she crossed her arms against her chest. "I actually have some sculptures downstairs if you'd like to see them."

"Yeah, I would love to," Hans replied as he followed her into the foyer of the art building. There was a red leather couch behind a glass table that was practically invisible underneath various part magazines and books. There was a black door that opened to reveal a black metal staircase that lead into a large room with a cement floor. In the corner, There stood ten large black poles that decreased in size. On the top and center of each pole, there was a large clear globe with numerous cracks along the surface. The project was linked by a cascading piece of glass that wove in and out of the poles like a river. A mere "wow" escaped Hans' thin lips as he admired the large work.

"I know," Elsa responded as she grinned sheepishly, "I'm going to miss it."

"Why?" Hans asked as he prayed her sculpture wasn't going to turn into common glass shards in the dump.

Elsa smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Actually some lawyer in the Southern Isles is picking it up tomorrow. Apparently, it made the perfect gift for his wife," she responded softly as she met his intense gaze. They waved goodbye to the art piece before returning upstairs to their abandoned food, and they sat in the small plastic chairs at the table.

"How much did you sell that piece for?" Hans asked as he lifted the lid from his food.

"A couple thousand," Elsa responded before taking a bite into her crunchy egg roll.

"That's awesome,"Hans replied as he stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork. He chewed his food happily like a dog that had managed to steal a turkey leg off the table. He plowed through his food before realizing he hadn't spoken in at least fifteen minutes.

Elsa looked up from her food and dabbed her mouth with the paper towel. "So Mister Westergaurd, tell me why you were insistent about this lunch date," she said as she neatly folded her hands in her lap.

Hans placed the empty containers back into the bag and smirked. He threw the bag into the large plastic grey trash can before pulling his chair over to her side. He sat back down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Her icy blue eyes met his green, and air around them seemed to feel hotter and thicker. To Hans' surprise, he could feel Elsa shiver as his fingers grazed the lace sleeve of her shirt.

"I'm quite fond of you. You're different from any one else I ever met," he responded as she grabbed the strap of her messenger bag and pulled it into her lap. She searched through her bag until she found her pack of gun and pulled out a piece of gum in aluminum foil. She quickly unwrapped the gum before popping it into her mouth. She threw the bag back into the floor and smiled.

"But why?" she asked.

Hans smiled and took her hand in his. She ran her teeth over her bottom lip as he answered gently, "You're hiding something, but you happen to be the most beautiful, mysterious, intelligent , and talented girl I have ever met. I'd like to get to know you."

Elsa chuckled and looked at her black toed shoes. "I think you're crazy," she responded as she fought a warm smile. She couldn't deny the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and the strange desire to get closer to him.

"Perhaps," Hans replied as he looked at his wrist watch, "Look, I have to get to my next class, but I will talk to you later."

He kissed her gently on the cheek as Elsa wrapped her arms around his waist. "While you're at it, you can work on your boundary issues." Hans chuckled as he exited through the glass door.

After he had vanished, Elsa took a deep long breath and her fingers through her her braid. She sighed as she picked her messenger bag off the laminate floor. "Anna was right," she murmured before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Hans' fingers grazed against the soft fabric covering Elsa's arm as she slept on his bed. Her fist clutched the black and white fleece blanket as she tossed side to side. Her thick black eyelashes fluttered as Hans sat up and gently rubbed her back. He whispered, "Hey, it's okay. I'm here." She snuggled against the black covered pillow and tossed onto her stomach.

Kristoff walked into the dorm room and stared at the sleeping figure. He smirked and shook his head. Before he flopped onto his futon, He asked his roommate, "Did you bore the poor girl to death?".

Hans answered quietly, "She came over to hang out, and she fell asleep while we were watching tv."

"Uh huh," Kristoff responded teasingly as he kicked the brown leather work boots off his feet. "How long has she been asleep?"

"About an hour," Hans answered as he pulled himself off the full-sized bed. He released a soft sigh as he leaned against his desk. He glanced over at the sleeping woman and pondered what had haunted her sub-conscience. When she had come over earlier, she had large bags under her eyes and seemed paler than normal. She gave brief one word answers. He could tell something was troubling her, but she fell asleep before he could interrogate her.

Kristoff began to pull textbooks, notebooks, and loose writing utensils out of his bag . Loose paper tumbled out of the green canvas backpack as Kristoff began to shove everything under the bed. He crumpled some of the paper and threw it into the black circular trash can. Kristoff inquired curiously, "How are things going to between you?"

Hans sighed as he ran his fingers through his red hair. He gazed at the sleeping beauty. He grinned and responded, 'Good, I think. I can't really read her."

"Isn't that why you like her?" Kristoff inquired.

Hans responded hesitantly, "Yes, but she refuses to let me in at all. She's cool and collected, and I love that about her; however, there's something off about her . I just don't know what it is."

"Maybe, she's just having a bad day," Kristoff asked. He immediately stopped talking whenever they heard a soft yawn. They looked over at Hans' bed to find Elsa sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She rolled lazily off the bed and slowly scratched the top of her head and pulled down her shirt.

"What time is it?" she asked as she looked around for her phone and her messenger bag.

"Three-fifteen," Kristoff answered as he looked down at his watch.

Hans lovingly kissed Elsa's forehead as he took her hands in his. "I'm sorry I fell asleep," she said into his chest.

"It's alright, but I think I deserve compensation for our designated time together," Hans replied devilishly. His green eyes glistened as his mouth formed a grin.

Elsa grinned sheepishly and closed her eyes. A gentle laugh escaped her lips as she shuffled her feet. Finally, she responded, "Fine, let me buy you a cup of coffee before my art history class." She picked the messenger bag off the floor and dug until she found a piece of gum. She found her phone and tucked it into her jean pocket.

"Sounds good to me," Hans answered.

The couple escaped the dorm and stepped out into the brisk autumn breeze. Most of the leaves from the trees had fallen and covered the ground like an oversized quilt. The sidewalk was completely empty and the cars on the road seemed to be the only proof that human life still existed. They couple was silent as their boots clunked against the cement.

Finally, Hans cleared his throat and said softly as if he was approaching a baby deer, "Elsa, can I ask you something?"

"I suppose," she answered as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her pants.

Hans fidgeted with the collar of his black blazer and glanced at the woman walking beside him. His eyes flickered as he stroked his chin thoughtfully before finally replying, "I don't know how to say this, but I think you're hiding something from me."

"That's more of a statement than a question," Elsa responded bitterly.

Hans rubbed the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath, and replied, "I just mean…"

"No," Elsa stopped and wrapped her arms around herself. Her heavy lashes was the night that hid a mighty iceberg from sight. She clenched her teeth and snarled, "You don't get to make that assessment. You've known me for a week. I don't have to tell you everything." She fumbled through her bag until she found her package of gum.

They remained quiet as she looked up at the gray cloudy sky and rubbed her hands together. Hans stepped in front of her and said firmly, "You know you can talk to me."

"That doesn't mean I want to," she replied as she shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Fine," Hans relented as they finally reached the patio of the coffee shop. A woman with her two children were sitting around the metal table and in the chairs. Hans politely nodded at them as they pushed open the door. Elsa went to the front counter and ordered their beverages as Hans sat down in the back table near the window.

After almost half an hour, Hans realized finished their latte and hadn't said a word to one another, Hans finally sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I care about you. I didn't mean to cross any boundaries."

Elsa pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's fine," she responded as she looked down at the black plastic coffee lid.

Hans took Elsa's hands in his . "If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you."

Once Elsa finished her beverage, the couple began their ten minute journey back to the school. Their hands bumped into each others as if contemplating their desire to hold hands. Finally Hans wrapped his arm around her waist, and Elsa leaned against him and placed her head on his shoulder. Her nose grazed against his neck. Hans noticed how cold Elsa's nose was like a snowball. He stroked his cheek , swooped down like a mighty eagle, and his thin soft lips met hers. She instinctively moved her hand to the collar of his blazer as he tightened his grip on his waist. When they broke away, they shared huge smiles and loving gazes.

"I'm quite fond of you," Hans said.

"The feeling is reciprocated," she replied coyly as they strolled hand-in-hand as if the sidewalk lead to the Emerald City. Finally, they reached the campus and sighed. Hans walked Elsa to the history building and kissed her goodbye in front of sliding glass door.

As he walked away, he felt the adrenaline course through his veins. He gently touched his tingling lips. Despite the hormones and glee that set his organs on fire, a shred of doubt managed to enter his brain. The beautiful girl took his breath away, but he felt as if he'd have to take a wrecking ball to her defense barrier. He just hoped he'd be able to convince her to open up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story so far. Feel free to leave your comments or perceptions or ideas just in case I get writer's block.**

Hans walked through the front doors of the art building to find a petite girl with choppy brown hair tucking a small paintbrush behind her ears. The girl rolled her eyes as a middled-aged woman with sunken cheekbones and dark bushy curled hair tinged with grey. Hans noticed the woman clinging to her youth in a blood red dress that was too tight against her thin frame. As much as Hans would have loved to investigate, he had matters to attend to. He ventured downstairs to find a man with familiar hateful green eyes and slicked back auburn hair handing his girlfriend a wad of cash. Elsa's grand piece was already packed in a large u-haul outside leaving a large empty space around them.

"Well, if it isn't my little baby brother," The man said with a snarl. He straightened his back and his smile turned into a sneer.

"Ah, I see you bought my girlfriend's artwork," Hans responded coolly as he clenched his fists into balls. For reasons, he never understood Aldophus hated him. Of course, he was the fourth oldest son of the Westergaurd clan and the last son of his father's first wife. When his father and mother divorced, Aldophus's world turned upside down. His father immediately remarried and nine months later, another child was born. Aldophus hated all of his younger siblings and made it his responsibility to remind them that they didn't belong in his world.

"Yes, my wife only wants the best, and I provide that to her," Aldophus replied as he checked his oversized smart phone. He quickly responded to a text message before looking down at his older brother.

"I'm sure that's what you tell yourself at night," Hans replied coyly.

Elsa noticed the panic that flickered in Hans' eyes. He looked like a baby deer about to be smashed by a large truck. She stuck the money in her back pocket and said firmly, "It was pleasure doing business with you, Sir. I'm sure your wife will be thrilled to have this in her garden." Aldophus and Hans looked at her in surprise. FInally after giving Elsa his business card, the older sibling was gone.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked as she placed a reassuring hand on the back on Hans' shoulders. Her gentle touch was cold even through his wool peacoat.

"I'm fine," Hans responded.

Elsa recognized the pained expression that crossed over Hans' features. His bottom lip trembled as he vacantly stared at the kiln in the far corner of the room. He mumbled something under his breath. For once, he didn't seem like a prince or the big man on campus. In that moment, he seemed more human and flawed. "HIs approval doesn't matter," Elsa said as if she was reminding herself of the idea.

"I know," he answered hollowly.

"My father would have never approved of my project, and I just made three thousand dollars from shit I found at a dump and a craft store," Elsa said as Han's hands enclosed hers. "You are going to do great things, Hans, even if that asshole isn't involved."

Hans met her gaze. Her blue eyes were fierce like a snowstorm, but she seemed so delicate and fragile like a snowflake. "I know," he responded as she laced her fingers around his. He bit his bottom lip and wondered how she knew exactly how he felt. Elsa had only sibling and there was no possible way that she was shunned by her family. Hans was certain that in spacious room with few people, his father wouldn't recognize him. Of course, it didn't help that all thirteen brothers looked almost exactly identical except for Gerald; however, Gerald changed his name to Aries, died his hair black, got a back tattoo, and became a singer for a metal band and the most well-recognized sibling. The rest of the Westergaurds became big-time corporate lawyers, business men, or doctors. They were clamoring to inherit Westergaurd Pharmaceutical Company. As much as Hans enjoyed the idea of inheriting the company, he never had a chance.

"They don't think I have a future despite my G.P.A," Hans said quietly. Pre-law gave him an opportunity to be heard. He could show his brilliance, captivate a crowded room, and make his voice heard. He had the potential of greatness.

"You'd do well in business," Elsa said with a soft laugh. She vaguely recalled her semester in college. She had been a business major, but two math courses, a business theory, and math caused her to nearly lose her mind. She stayed up until five a.m. trying to wrap her brain around concepts. By the scrape of her teeth, she passed her classes . Deciding she was not suited for the business world, she changed her major to something that she actually liked.

Hans, with a much lighter tone, asked, "So what is your next project going to be?"

Elsa pulled her sketchbook out of her messenger bag and fingered through the pages until she found a pencil drawing. The sketch resembled a castle. She responded, "I don't even know if it's possible."

Hans took the sketchbook out of her hands and squinted at the individual details. Although he knew very little about building structures, he stroked his chin thoughtfully before handing the book back to her. "I think if there is a strong enough foundation and support, this might just work," he said.

Elsa laughed and kissed his cheek. The couple ascended the stairs as a sudden realization hit Hans. He felt as if he knew very little about his girlfriend other than she worked at the art gallery underneath her apartment, she always put soy milk in her coffee, and she had a sister Hans loved talking about himself and learned more about himself through her. Every little factoid she revealed, he had a bit more to say . Of course, he was a fairly observant person. When Elsa had told Hans, "I chew gum cause it keeps me from biting my nails.", Hans determined Elsa suffered from some anxiety and her parents begged her to stop in the past. He had concluded that Elsa didn't have many friends since no one on campus seemed to know her name, and then he came up with a brilliant idea to get to know her better.

"Elsa let's have dinner tonight," Hans said like it was new ground-breaking idea.

"Okay, where?" She inquired as she placed her hands on her hips. She drummed her fingers against her hipbones as a devious smile crossed her boyfriend's lips.

"Your house," he stated.

Elsa's mouth slightly slackened as a strand of white blond hair fell into her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and responded, "Anna will be home tonight. I don't think that's the best idea."

"Nonsense," Hans replied as he wrapped his arm around Elsa's waist. They walked outside as the cold air filled their lungs. Elsa wearing only a black turtleneck and pleated skirt sighed as she savored the incoming change of seasons. "Elsa, I will bring my roommate. He's been single too long."

After an hour of Kristoff complaining that he was sucked into one of Hans' "stupid schemes" and the clothes Hans had picked out for him, the young man relented and decided to join his roommate once Hans mentioned, " Elsa has a younger sister." Even though Kristoff was surrounded by females at work, he only found one of them remotely attractive, but they didn't get along. Kristoff changed clothes quickly before they went to the Liquor store and purchased a bottle of Sangria. Finally, they reached downtown Arrendale, but the men had no idea where to go. Hans wasn't even sure which art gallery Elsa worked at. Like an old married couple, the men started fighting because Hans didn't ask for directions and refused to ask any of the people on the street,.

"Geez, you two are loud," Elsa said as if she came out of nowhere. Her younger sister, wearing a bright green dress with black leggings underneath, was by her side and looked complexed by why her co-worker was with Hans. Anna screeched her nose.

Anna, tweaking with a long braid, added, "We could hear you from upstairs." The men followed the siblings to an alleyway on the side of the art gallery. There was a brown metal door that lead to a cement staircase. The stairs ended at a black painted wooden door.

"Sooo…." Anna asked as Hans and Elsa escaped to the kitchen, "What are you doing here, Kristoff?"

Kristoff shrugged and replied, "Hans dragged me here. He said I could meet a pretty girl. I didn't expect her to be you." Kristoff looked over at the small circular table. A large bowl was filled with crisp green iceberg lettuce, small red cherry tomatoes, and chopped cucumbers. Elsa was draining the pasta into the sink as Hans stirred some red sauce with meatballs in a large metal pot.

"So you two work together?" Hans asked amused.

"Yeah, he thinks he's some sort of 'love expert' and that gives him the right to crush people's dreams," Anna said as she glared at the young man. A small smile was on her face as Kristoff rolled his eyes.

Kristoff threw his massive hands into the air like a bear and argued, "I never said I was a love expert. I said I have friends who are, and I have enough common sense to know just because you start a new relationship, it doesn't mean that man is your true love."

"He could be," Anna argued as she crossed her arms against her chest and pouted like a petulant child.

"How would you know that at first?" Kristoff challenged as his heart began to pound harder and louder like a war drum in his chest. "What if you don't like the way he eats? What if you don't like the way he picks his nose and eats it?"

The two women scrunched their noses and squirmed as if an old gross man had flirted with them. "Excuse me?" Anna said as she removed herself from the couch and went into the kitchen. She jumped onto the counter to pull the wine glass from the back corner of the top shelf.

"All men do it," Kristoff responded as he sat down at the table. Anna placed the four glasses around the table before shuffling back into the kitchen for more silverware. Hans began to pour the rose colored liquid into the glasses and Elsa turned off the stove, wiped her brown, and entered with a huge bowl of spaghetti.

The four sat down at the table and began eating the meal. "Dinner is delicious, Elsa," Hans said as the others murmured in agreement. Elsa thanked them softly as she nibbled on her salad. She noticed her sister was slurping a noodle like a small child.

"I know she's awesome," Anna chirped. Kristoff had already devoured his food in a matter of seconds and grabbed a huge second helping.

"How long have you been cooking?" Hans inquired.

"A few years now," Elsa responded as Hans' gaze slowly shifted over towards the younger sibling.

Anna swallowed her food and smiled. "She like literally became a chef overnight. She went from never ever leaving her room. Then she started cooking, and I have never been hungry since she started taking care of me."

"Really?" Hans asked surprised that Elsa had never mentioned that she took care of her little sister.

"Yeah, she's like super amazing. She's taken me shopping, helped me find a job, found a way to put me through school, and put a roof over my head ever since I was fourteen. Pretty impressive, right"

"Anna, thats enough," Elsa muttered as she twirled her spaghetti with her silver fork. Her voice was weak and powerless that her words meant nothing.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked.

" We lost our parents on a boating accident," Elsa responded as if admission would end the conversation. She ran her hand over her braid before finally pushing her plate of food away. She emptied the rest of the contents into the trash can before placing the plate in the sink. She asked to be momentarily excused before disappearing into the back hall.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kristoff asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah, she just doesn't like to talk about it," Anna responded with a soft sigh. They finished the meal silently. Everytime Anna thought she heard footsteps or a door open, her head jolted up and she'd look around. Finally after fifteen minutes, Anna finally said to Hans, "Maybe you should talk to her."

"Anna, you're her sister. She doesn't tell me anything," Hans admitted as he took his empty plate to the sink. He gently rinsed it off before placing it in the dishwasher.

"Exactly, she doesn't tell me anything. She doesn't even try to spend time with anyone, but you came along. On some level, you probably understand her on some level," Anna responded. Kristoff casually shrugged her shoulders as Anna's gave instructions to her sister's bedroom.

Hans stood at Elsa's bedroom door and knocked only to be met by silence. His hands touched the brass door knob and slowly opened the door. Elsa's bedroom was bare except for a few pieces of furniture. Her bed, covered by a pale blue blanket and crisp white linen sheets, was beside a tall lamp. There was a small beside table with a few unlit candles on the table. Against the wall near the door, there was a mahogany chest of drawers with silver knobs. In a corner of the room by her closet, a pile of art supplies was as high as a mountain. Hans felt the room felt more like a hotel more than a home, but Hans always regard his dorm the same way.

Elsa was curled up in a small ball in her bed. Hans cautiously sat down on the end of the bed. She gently lifted her chin like a lion acknowledging the presence of another mighty jungle cat. Hans said softly, "You have no reason to be ashamed."

"I know," Elsa breathed expecting to hear overly familiar words of praise. Anna practically reminded Elsa daily of what a good role model she was and how fortunate Anna was to have her a sister; however, Anna never understood the tumultuous waters that tossed her sister's thoughts around.

"Elsa, I know," Hans said as he met her frosty gaze. Her eyes widened as he continued, "You don't miss them as much as you're supposed to. "

She responded, "How did you know?'

Hans took her pale hands in his and met her gaze. "You don't ever speak about them, and they're gone. You aren't trying to remember the past," Hans responded as he studied the young woman. The pained expression was too familiar for comfort. Elsa was haunted by her parents' critical words, lack of understanding, and her need for perfection. Hans, although ignored by his siblings and often his parents, knew the same burning scars.

"He never approved of anything I did," Elsa said remembering her father complaining about her doodles when she was supposed to be studying. Elsa was certain if her father was still alive, he would have been furious that she created an art project worth three thousand dollars.

Hans asked, "What about your mom?"

Elsa responded, "Anna was a bit of a handful."

"I understand," Hans said before kissing her softly. Elsa moved her hands to his neck as she added a bit more pressure. Her mouth slowly opening more as Hans wrapped his arms around her waist. Elsa pulled away as if she might hurt him.

"My dear, I daresay you are getting comfortable with me," Hans said lightly.

When the couple finally abandoned the bedroom, they found Anna and Kristoff giggling and play wrestling on the couch. Kristoff began to tickle the girl as Anna screamed "Stop! It tickles!" Both of their cheeks were bright pink as if they had been playing in the snow. Elsa cleared her throat causing the two figures to separate. Hans smirked and clapped his hands and cheered, "about damn time."

Elsa noticed Kristoff's beaming smile, twinkling brown eyes locked on her sister, and his deep breathing. Occasionally, he'd look away only for Anna to stare loonily upon him. Elsa realized in that moment, her worst fear was about to come true. She was about to lose her baby sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa drummed her blue ballpoint pen against her textbook as she glanced at her phone. The minute inched closer to midnight as Hans murmured "breathe." He glanced over a bright neon pink flashcard before looking over the other placed the flashcard on a small stack of cards besides two much larger stacks. He wished the density of the study material wasn't as large so he would be able to indulge in mild distractions, but he kept his eyes glued to his materials as if his life depended on it.

"Sorry," Elsa muttered as she quickly unwrapped a white piece of spearmint gum from the metallic green foil. She looked down at her phone, but the only thing that changed was the time. Kristoff had whisked Anna away on another date without the slightest indication of her return. Although Elsa trusted Kristoff as much as she could possibly trust any man dating her little sister, she couldn't help worrying. Ever since the new couple had discovered their attraction, Elsa saw Anna right before bed or right before Elsa went to class. Instead of home-cooked meals for dinner, Elsa ate small salads or soup. She had hoped, with finals approaching, that Anna would be home more to study; however, the role of the "tutor" was filled by the oversized mountain man. She felt like she lost all of her sisterly duties which left her feeling lonelier than ever.

Finally Hans had three neat stacks of cards on the table. He noticed his girlfriend pacing from the kitchen to the front door. Her fingers were twirling a strand of white hair as she sighed. Hans jumped off the couch and grabbed Elsa by her shoulders. "She is fine. Calm down please," he said.

"You're right. She's fine," she replied adding _without me_ to her thoughts. She yanked her body away from his. Hans looked at his hands as if they had been encased by ice. He noticed her blood run cold and the color drain from her face when he spoke.

"Elsa, you know she needs you," Hans said as if trying to calm down a screaming toddler. He knew what feeling unnecessary and unwanted was like. He hoped Elsa didn't feel that way, but it was his responsibility to ensure she was okay.

Elsa sighed as she crossed her arms against her chest and sat down on the couch. A coat of water glazed over her icy blue eyes as she responded, "That doesn't mean I am wrong." She buried her head in her hands as she felt the phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled the device out to read a text from her sister: "I'll be home in ten minutes. Keep the door unlocked for me."

Hans sat down beside her and took the cell phone from her hands and placed it on the arm rest of the other side of the couch. "You know she's an adult now. She can make her own decisions," Hans said quietly unsure how to calm a protective older sibling,

Elsa leaned into his chest and responded, "I know. It's just been us since…well, you know. I just feel like I'm losing her after trying so hard to keep us from falling apart."

"What do you mean?" Hans inquired.

"For example, I had a full ride to Corona University, but I decided to go here so Anna could finish out High School. I sold the house we grew up in so both of us could afford to school full-time and still live comfortable lives. I haven't made a decision that was about me until I met you," Elsa explained as her words sped together. She quieted down as the door opened, and Anna wearing a green sweater and black shirt snuck inside like a teenager past curfew. She gave a tired half-hearted wave to the couple before stumbling down the hall to her bedroom.

The following morning, Elsa was working in the gallery downstairs. From the glass counter, she watched husbands and sons search for the perfect gift for their wives or mothers. She liked to imagine the eighty-dollar paintings strengthened marriages or caused elderly women to brag to their bingo buddies about their boys, but Elsa never saw the same customer twice so she never found out. She leaned against the counter as a tall middled-aged man with black hair came with a painting of pink flowers in a bluish-grey vase. She took the man's money before she wrapped the acrylic painting in bubble-wrap and slid the painting into a cardboard box. As she finished the transaction, Anna ran inside the front door and chanted her sister's name.

"Anna, what is it? What's going on?" Elsa inquired as she furrowed her brow in concern.

"So," Anna said after taking a huge breath, "You know how before you left this morning, I was registering for classes? In the middle, Kristoff calls me and he asked if I could spend Christmas with him and his family."

Elsa's jaw nearly unhinged as she processed her sibling's words. As Anna rambled on how excited she was, Elsa felt as if someone was squishing her heart like a stress ball. Her face drained from color as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Finally, she interrupted her sister and asked, "So you are telling me you are leaving me alone for Christmas?"

Anna looked around as her words failed her. She gulped and responded, "I thought you didn't like the holidays." She vaguely recalled her older sister refusing to write to Santa because she didn't like the idea of confiding in an older male that lived over thousands of miles away.

"But does that mean we aren't going to get a tree and make sugar cookies?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, we can even build a snowman," Anna said, "but come on. It's a huge celebration and Kristoff really wants me to meet his family."

Elsa's bright blue eyes flickered as she bit her bottom lip as another middle-aged man in a red sweater embroidered with a big Christmas tree approached. Elsa tried to force a smile. The man ran a hand through his grey hair as he asked in an overtly cheerful tone, "Are you looking forward to the holidays, miss?"

She responded, "I am just trying to get through finals first." She wrapped his painting in bubble wrap before sliding it into the box. Half-heartedly, she wished the stranger a "Merry Christmas."

After the customer had left, Elsa was faced with her sister pouting like a puppy. "Please sis," Anna begged. Elsa sighed as if admitting defeat. She wasn't able to fit a huge tree in the apartment or buy tons of colorful shiny ornaments. Neither of them were tall enough to cover the tree in lights or garlands. Anna wanted a feast and a warm family to spend it with, and Elsa was anything but warm.

"Fine, you can go," Elsa said, "but you better spend Christmas Eve with me."

"Really?" Anna squeaked before hugging her sister over the counter.

"Yes really," Elsa responded.

Anna ran from the store leaving Elsa to finish her mundane shift. Luckily, the small gallery closed at six on the weekends and most people didn't care to scour mainstream after the sky darkened. Elsa was able to put on her black peacoat, turn off the lights, and lock the door behind her. When she exited the workplace, she was greeted by her boyfriend. She laced her arm through his as they began to walk along the sidewalk illuminated by street lamps.

"So," Hans said as he noticed the slow pace of her walk, "I heard Anna is spending Christmas with Kristoff."

"What of it?" She inquired flatly.

"Well, I was thinking since you don't have any plans. Perhaps, you could come spend Christmas with me," Hans said hopefully.

Elsa stopped cold in her tracks underneath a bookstore that had closed already. She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at Hans as if she had the unfortunate task of telling a child that Santa Claus wasn't real. She replied, "I appreciate the offer, but I must decline."

Hans' smile crashed at Elsa's surprising response. He said calmly, "Elsa, I don't want you to be alone for Christmas."

She began to walk backwards with her hands stuffed in her pockets. She responded gently, "It will be fine. Just like any other lonely day."

"If you'd like, I can stay. My family won't miss me," Hans suggested as he met Elsa's blue eyes. She bit her lip and scratched the top of her head as if considering it. He was certain she didn't want to spend Christmas alone.

"You should see your family," Elsa responded calmly.

"Elsa, I don't want to leave you alone for the holidays. So you're either coming home with me, or I will stay here. It's your decision, but I am not leaving you alone," Hans said firmly as strangers watched them.

"Fine," Elsa murmured. "Can I think it over at least?"

"There's nothing to think about," Hans said with a smirk. Elsa rolled her eyes as they walked past around the block as if they had nowhere else they needed to be. They both had separate rampaging thoughts. Hans imagined bringing Elsa home to his family. Naturally, they fawn at her ethereal beauty and be taken aback by her talent. Then possibly, they would realize that the youngest Westergaurd had some potential, and they might listen to him. All of his brothers might find that he had potential as well. Surely with her by her side, he would have a tolerable Christmas after all. Elsa, on the other hand, pondered how she was going to convince her boyfriend she wasn't interested in venturing to the Southern Isles. She might be okay with staying home for Christmas if he stayed as well, but she didn't intend on making that choice for him. Besides her yearly traditions were ruined so she was certain it didn't matter how she spent the holidays, it mattered whether she would enjoy them.


	7. Chapter 7

Finals had ended, and Hans and Kristoff had abandoned the dorms of Arrendale University Campus. The streets were barren except for the few people who roamed the street looking for last-minute presents. The street were covered by a four inch blanket of fluffy white snow. Color seemed to be drained from the world except for the huge red and gold striped bows on the lamp posts. While most people considered the winter weather "dreary", Anna greeted it as if it were an old friend. She pulled on a pair of black winter boots as she stared out the window. A smile crept on her face as she ran to Elsa's door was open; thus, revealing Elsa sitting on her bed and doodling in her oversized sketchbook.

Anna rhythmically knocked on her sister's door and asked in a singsongy voice, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa's ears perked up, and she leapt off her bed. She rushed over to the window and looked outside. She gasped and asked, "How did I not know it was snowing?" Anna ran into her room and pulled on a hot pink coat.

Elsa ran back into her bedroom and dug out a pair of brown riding boots. She pulled a black peacoat over her thin grey sweater. She heard her sister whine, "Hurry up. Come on, it's time to go and play."

Like two children, the siblings ran down the staircase. The brisk winter weather hit them like a ton of bricks. Anna began to roll snow from the sidewalk into a circular base. Her older sister, almost as if she had snow powers, effortlessly created a much smaller middle. The two crouched in the snow and formulated a large misshapen head. Anna scooped his head in her arms before attaching him to the rest of the body. The two girls stood up, took two steps back, and looked at the snowman thoughtfully.

"He's missing something," Elsa said thoughtfully.

Anna pulled a carrot out of her coat pocket and pushed it into the snowman's face. Elsa began to search through the street for acceptable limbs and brought back two sticks. She stuck the sticks into his body, and Anna said, "He looks like the one we made as kids."

"Yeah, you're right," her older sister replied as she pulled off her pale blue gloves.

"Aren't your hands going to get cold?" Anna asked as she rubbed her hands together. Her hands were wrapped by purple fluffy gloves that she refused to take off.

"The cold doesn't bother me," Elsa responded with a casual shrug. Like a ballerina, she spun around as the toe of her boot grazed the top of the snow. She felt free and like she belonged somewhere. She flashed a pearly white smile as the snow fell in her hair.

Anna smiled as she looked at the plethora of snow. She asked, "Hey do you think we have enough to make those snow hills?"

Elsa stopped and looked around. "We will in a few hours," she commented. She sat down on the snow covered sidewalk and laid down. The snowflakes tickled her nose as she waved her limbs back and forth. When she stood up, she had a perfectly created snow angel. Her white blonde hair was glittered with snow. Thirty minutes had passed before Anna started shivering and her teeth started clattering. Her nose turned bright red and asked, "Elsa, can we go inside now?"

Elsa looked at her little sister and answered, "Of course." She waved goodbye to the winter wonderland. The two girls trudged upstairs and reentered their apartment.

"Go get changed, and I will make some hot chocolate," Elsa said as she strolled back into the kitchen. She filled a metal tea kettle with water from the faucet before putting it on the front eye of the stove. She turned the knob quickly as her sister returned to the living room in blue and pink Supergirl pajamas. Elsa felt the damp wet cold seep through the fabric of her pants. She went to her bedroom and changed into a white tank tap and grey sweatpants.

When she re-entered the living room, her little sister commented, " It takes forever to boil."

"Staring will not make it boil any faster," Elsa teased as she sat down in her throne-like armchair.

Anna sighed as wandered over to the sofa before leaping over the back and landed on the cushion. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever," Anna stated as her loose copper hair tumbled down her back. A bleached streak fell over her shoulder as she pulled her knees to her check.

"Agreed," Elsa responded absentmindedly. She could hear the water bubble and dance in the tea pot. She waited to hear the hiss of the steam escape, but the water seemed to delay rising to the perfect temperature.

"I always pictured when we'd both have boyfriends, we would all hang out all the time," Anna said as she moved her hands under her head, "and we'd have a dog that they'd love, and we'd all be best friends."

"You want a dog?" Elsa asked as a solemn grin graced her smooth features. The teapot began to rattle and hiss as a steady stream of steam erupted into the air.

Elsa walked into the kitchen and turned off the stove. She found two ceramic mugs that they made the Christmas before their parents' death. She filled the purple and green painted mugs three-quarters of the way full. She searched through the drawers until she found two packets of hot cocoa mix. She poured the powdery mix into the cups and stirred it till the lumps on top were gone. She gently carried the hot chocolate to her little sister and handed her the purple cup.

"Thanks," Anna murmured before blowing on the liquid. She took a long sip of the liquid and sighed as the heat caressed her throat. A warm smile formed on her face as if she belonged in a commercial.

"Of course," Elsa said. She sighed and looked over at her sister, She knew fully well that her sister was happiest with Kristoff. Of course, she wasn't sure if either of them knew she generally approved of her relationship. "You do know Kristoff is always welcome here, right?"

Anna responded, "I know. He just goes wherever the wind blows. It's like we never have a set plan…we just, I mean, he just makes life an adventure."

"That's awesome," Elsa responded half-heartedly as she took a small sip of her hot chocolate as if she was royalty drinking tea. She placed the mug on the arm of the chair and neatly folded her hands in her lap.

Anna nodded and looked over at her sister, "So what are your plans for Christmas?"

Picking up the painted mug, Elsa sighed and took a long sip of the hot liquid. She folded her legs under her after placing the mug on the floor. Finally, she answered, "Hans has invited me to stay with him for Christmas, but I don't know if I would enjoy being surrounded by such a large family. I may just stay home."

"Elsa, you should go. I don't want you to spend Christmas alone and Hans doesn't either," Anna replied.

"I know," Elsa responded. She found it ironic the two people she loved were both leaving and claimed they didn't want her to be alone. Her hands fiddled with her white blonde braid as she continued, "I just can't fathom spending a family holiday with a bunch of people I don't know as being enjoyable." Anna nodded as she finished her hot chocolate. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by Anna's ringtone. "_Ever just the same. Ever a surprise_," Anna's phone sang as a picture of Kristoff's face illuminated the screen. Anna pressed the circular green button on the screen and answered.

Elsa picked up the green mug before heading back into her bedroom. She took a sip of hot chocolate. She glanced at her phone to see a few missed text messages from Hans. She put down the phone back on the bedside table before crawling into her bed. She began to finish her pencil sketch. Time seemed to halt as she created a world of her own. An hour had passed as she added highlights and shadows until she had made a drawing of an ornate ballroom with a large chandelier.

She heard her phone vibrate against the bedside table. She picked it up and looked at the caller id. She answered coolly, "Hello."

"Hey Elsa," Hans' baritone voice responded as Elsa laid in her bed. "How have you been?"

Elsa pulled a blanket over her legs and responded, "I'm doing well. How is spending time with your family?"A faint smile crossed her smooth features as she heard some older men shouting in the background.

Hans groaned as he ran a hand through his auburn hair. He winced as one of his brothers screamed at another sibling. "Very loud, it makes me miss Arrendale," he replied jokingly although they both knew he was being completely serious.

"Arrendale misses you as well," Elsa responded.

Hans inquired with a raise of his eyebrows, "Enough to want to spend the holidays with me?" He heard Elsa sigh and chuckle, and a coy smile took over his face.

"Yes, enough for you to come stay with me this Christmas," Elsa relied, "If you would be interested."

"Well, I may just have a very merry Christmas after all," Hans replied and he planned to do just that.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa and Anna had seldom visited the Arrendale Animal Shelter. The small brick building was on the outskirts of town. The air was stale like old dog food and the echoes of cats and dogs pleading for food. The cracked gray cement floor was harsh against the wide pleading animals' eyes. "Find any dog you like," Elsa instructed her younger sister as they entered the large square room lined with metal cages. The dogs whimpered as they walked past, and Anna had to remind herself that she couldn't take them all home.

Anna locked eyes on a snow white dog with tiny ears folded over. A goofy grin was plastered on his face as he wagged his white fluffy tail. He looked like a miniature polar bear as he pawed the metal gate. Anna bent down and unlocked the cage. He leaped out of and began to lick the stranger's face.

"Hey little guy, you look like a baby bear," Anna said as her hand stroked the puppy's soft fur. She looked up at her older sister and smiled.

"You're right," Elsa responded as the canine crawled into her sister's arms. Elsa heard a sharp whine that should have belonged to a small dog, and she turned around to meet the cold grey gaze of a large white underfed dog. His coarse white fur was tinged with brown dirt, his hip bones and rib cage protruded from his body like a skeleton, and desperation plagued the poor animal's face. "Poor thing," Elsa muttered as she crouched down by the cage and unlocked it. The dog crept out of the cage and gently nuzzled her hand with his brown nose.

A volunteer ,wearing a too-tight tan shirt and dark brown pants thats seemed too tight against his beer belly, stepped into the room. His brown work boots clunked against the floor as he shouted, "Hey." Elsa raised her head to meet the man's firm gaze. "You don't want that one. He's a mean one."

Elsa stoked her new friend's short coarse fur as he placed his massive head in her lap. Like a protective mother, she argued, "He's just a sweet little marshmallow."

"Lady if you want him, you can take him at no charge," the man said with a scoff. Elsa rolled her eyes as she stood up and looked down at her new companinon. She hadn't expected to take another dog home, but she felt as if she would condemning the dog if she didn't adopt him.

"Anna, are you ready?" Elsa asked as she noticed her sister sitting on the floor and rubbing the dog's stomach.

"Absolutely," her little sister responded happily. The two dogs followed their new owners away from the dreadful shelter into the chilling air. When they reached the car, they noticed the fifty pound dog shoved in the backseat of the car. Elsa opened one of the rear doors to her 1997 Volkswagon Jetta. Marshmallow climbed inside: however, Olaf (as named by Anna) seemed confused until he decided to jump inside.

"Merry Christmas," Elsa said as she buckled the seat belt.

"Thank you so much, Elsa," Anna said as she looked back at Olaf. He was scratching behind his ears with a goofy grin on his face. They drove back to downtown and parked in one of the many empty parking spots. Arrendale seemed completely empty apart from the two dogs releasing odd noises as they trudged through the snow. They journeyed up the stairs to find Kristoff waiting by the door.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted as she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him. His thick arms wrapped around her waist and twirled her around as he kissed her. Marshmallow revealed her dark gums curled into a snarl as the hair on the back of his hair raised. He released a loud bark.

"You're here early," Elsa commented stiffly.

"I know, I just missed her," Kristoff responded as his girlfriend released an _"aww."_

Elsa rolled her eyes as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She noticed Anna nuzzle her boyfriend's neck and sighed. She entered the room and was followed by her loyal dog . Eventually Olaf and the happy couple followed her into the room.

"If I had known you would be here earlier, I would have started packing," Anna said as her fingers laced with Kristoff's. Almost as if her sister was as common as air, the reunited lovers headed straight into the bedroom. Elsa could hear them talking about their Christmas plans excitedly, and she felt as if a hand on her throat had tightened its grip. She reminded herself to breath and closed her eyes as the air around her felt cold and bitter.

Marshmallow climbed into her lap on the couch. His milky grey eyes bore into hers as he licked her face. She wrapped an arm and said softly, "I guess it's just you and me." The dog barked in agreement. Then, Olaf bounded into the room and jumped onto the couch on the other side of Elsa. The giggling couple returned to the living room. A backpack was slung over Anna's shoulder and Kristoff clutched the neon pink handle of Anna's overstuffed white suitcase. Their happy white beaming smiles sliced Elsa like a knife. Her little sister had grown up before her very eyes, and it killed her. Anna's straight copper hair hung loose around her face. She wore a black cashmere sweater and pale blue jeans seemed too adult for the girl who used to ride bikes around the hall.

"Well, I guess I am off," Anna said awkwardly as if she was moving out.

"Have a Merry Christmas," Elsa responded before hugging her sister goodbye.

Anna responded, "Yeah, I will see you in a week,"

Hans had been anticipating spending Christmas with his girlfriend since they made plans. His brown suitcase beckoned to be thrown in the trunk of his car. He had a container of various Christmas cookies that one of his sister-in-laws had given him. He had smiled and thanked her. He had given his nieces, nephews, sister-in-laws, and a few brothers a warm goodbye before heading back to Arrendale.

The drive from the Southern Aisles back to Arrendale seemed much longer than he expected. Every mile, every exit seemed to be a reminder of the time separating him from his girlfriend. He finally looked at the gas gauge and decided to pull over at the closest gas station. As he filled his tank, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Elsa's number. He heard the phone ring three times until he finally received an answer.

"Hello," Elsa responded drowsily.

"Hey Elsa," Hans replied as he watched the numbers rise higher and higher. "I just wanted to know that I am about an hour and a half away." He felt his voice shake as the winter air filled his lungs.

"Alright," she responded almost as if her mind was elsewhere. She wished him a Merry Christmas before hanging up. Hans felt as if someone plunged a boulder into the pit of his stomach and gulped. He drove as fast as he legally could until her arrived at Elsa's apartment. He sprinted up the stairs and banged on the door. He heard a loud low bark on the other side of the door. He finally placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed it open. He met Marshmallow's cold grey eyes. He took a step to the side only for the dog to match his movements. The dog released a low growl as Hans tried to take a step forward.

"Marshmallow, what is it?" Elsa asked in a flimsy tank top and navy blue cotton shorts drowsily as she stepped out from her bedroom. Dark bags were under her icy blue eyes, and her white blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. Her breath smelled like minty mouthwash. She bent down beside her dog and muttered softly, " It's okay, he's a good guy. Don't you worry, baby." She gently stroked the dog's fur causing him to calm down.

Hans released a sigh of relief as he watched Elsa. Like a queen, she was normally composed and collected like royalty, and she treated her apartment like a palace. Now the house was a mess. He noticed the flecks of green aluminum foil littered around the room like confetti. Tubs of baked goods were thrown on her kitchen table. There was a few empty bottles on the floor. The oven began to beep, and Elsa walked to the kitchen where dirty dishes were piled in the sink. Elsa grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the pumpkin bread out of the oven and placed it on the counter. She turned off the oven before returning to the living room.

"Elsa, your house is a mess," Hans said as he looked around the room.

"I don't have to clean," she responded matter-of-factly.

"Anna left early," Hans commented as his girlfriend sat on the floor underneath the makeshift Christmas tree. He realized that Elsa held the world together for her little sister. With Anna gone, Elsa could let go and unwind. No longer did she have to be perfect and "put-together", but he was absolutely honored he could see her in her natural state of being.

"Yeah," she responded.

"I'm sorry," Hans answered.

"I shouldn't have been surprised," Elsa responded as she scratched behind her dog's ears. She looked at the white lights twinkling in the fake pine tree. There were a few hand-painted ornaments scattered around the tree. There was a box with silver wrapping paper with red ribbon. She grabbed it and handed it to Hans.

Hans sat down beside Elsa and unwrapped the gift. He lifted the lid to the box to find a small digital camera and compass. He gasped and responded, "Elsa, you didn't have to do this! Thank you."

He pulled a small box with pale blue wrapping paper with a white cartoon polar bears out of the front pocket of his suitcase and handed it to Elsa. She quickly unwrapped it to find some ink pens, charcoal pencils, pastel, prism colored pencils and a sketchbook all in a small wooden case. Hans explained, "I didn't know what you needed so a little bit of everything couldn't hurt."

Elsa grinned and responded, "Thank you. I love it." She found herself gazing at the handsome young man. She couldn't describe how grateful she was that he came to visit her, but she still felt lonely. Even as he wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her close to his chest, she felt consumed by the space around her.

Hans's lips grazed her forehead and he said, "I wish I could give you what you really wanted for Christmas."

"And what is that?" Elsa asked in a cold breath as their eyes locked.

He shrugged and responded, "For you to feel loved, of course."

Elsa bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms against her chest as if protecting her heart and soul. She sighed and looked up at the white ceiling and responded, "Close enough, I guess."


	9. Chapter 9

After the holiday, Elsa seemed to spiral further into the abyss of depression. The life seeped out of her pores, and it seemed impossible to convince her to leave the solace of her bed. Her loyal dog laid beside her in bed and watched after her like a guardian angel. Hans had determined it would be wise to help clean the metallic green paper littered around the apartment and the piled up dirty dishes. Days seemed to pass, but Elsa showed no sign of recovery. Her icy blue eyes seemed locked on an insignificant spot on the ceiling. She was covered only by a oversized grey sweatshirt.

Finally on the fifth day, Hans decided he needed to take action unless he wanted Elsa to rot away. He searched his phone for Anna's contact information and decided to press the "send button." The phone rang twice until Anna's cheery voice answered, "Heya Hans."

"Hey Anna," Hans responded as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Concern was etched into his voice, "When are you coming home?"

"Uh…in a few days," she responded in confusion. She furrowed her brow as she scratched the back of her head. "Why? what's going on?"

Hans took a deep breath and responded calmly, "Your sister needs you."

Anna shrieked as she clutched the phone, "What happened to my sister?" She could feel the phone slip through her sweaty gasp, and her breathing became more ragged as if she had gotten into a fight. Panic swirled through her veins and she had to sit down on the floor of Kristoff's bedroom.

"I don't know. I know she was upset that you left early. When I got here, the house was a mess, and she just…she gave up," Hans answered exasperated, "and she needs to know she matters."

Anna nodded and looked up. With determination, she responded, " I will be home tomorrow."

They ended the call, and Hans returned to Elsa's bedroom. The room was shrouded in shadow, and Elsa remained curled in a ball under the sheets. Her face was buried into Marshmallow's fur, and her white cheeks were stained with tears. Hans sat down beside her and placed a warm comforting hand on her back. She looked over her shoulder to meet his gentle gaze and calming grass green eyes.

"Elsa," he said calmly like rocking a child to sleep, "Your sister is coming home soon."

"She can't see me like this," Elsa muttered weakly as she rolled over onto her back.

Hans argued, "Yes, you can. Let me…us help you." Elsa sat up and lazily sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She stayed silent for a moment before muttering to herself. She noticed the glittering wrappers covering the floor, but she couldn't recall even chewing gum.

"I'm a disaster,aren't I?" Elsa asked almost too quietly to be heard. Hans gently chuckled as his hands encompassed hers. In return, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not at all," he responded before gently kissing her forehead. "You're just letting the monsters get to you." Elsa finally climbed over Hans before walking over to her dresser drawer. She pulled out an loose white long sleeved t-shirt that hung to her petite frame and a pair of black leggings. She quickly got changed as her dog happily wagged his tail. She scratched behind his ears and bent down beside Marshmallow.

"Do you want to go for a walk, baby?" Elsa asked her dog jumped and down happily as Elsa slipped into a pair of canvas shoes. Hans got off the bed before pulling the coat from the closet. He wiggled his arm into the sleeves of the coat before venturing with the darling dog. The air outside the apartment was frigid, and Hans instinctively shuddered.

"You know he loves you right?" Hans said as they crossed the street. The snow had almost melted except for a white snowy patches among dried dead grass. The cold wind filled their lungs and crept inside the fabric of their clothes.

"Look," Hans said as Elsa stared straight ahead,"my brothers didn't give a crap about me. If anything ever happened to me, they wouldn't call or care. Your sister is actually coming home because she is worried and cares."

"I know. I just feel lost," she responded as her dog halted and lifted his leg above the fire hydrant. Elsa crossed her arms against his chest and sighed.

"I know," Hans responded gently, "but you don't need to be overprotective older sister. You can always be her best friend."

Elsa snorted and responded, "That's hard when I never see her."

"Maybe you should tell her that," Hans answered. The couple decided to head back to the cozy apartment. Matching bitter grins were forced onto their faces. Hans wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist as they followed Marshmallow home.

The very next day, Anna came home just as the sun began to rise. A smile crossed her features when she saw her older sleeping on the couch. Her head was placed in Hans' lap. An old blue quilt was wrapped around the couple as Elsa tightened her grip on Hans' waist. Anna bent down and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. She gently shook her until Elsa's eyes fluttered open.

"Whaaa?" Elsa responded sleepily as if she was a bear awaking from hibernation. She shook her head, rubbed her neck, and sat up in the couch. She looked around and was unsure of the actual time.

"I know, I'm early," Anna responded casually. "I was just so worried after Hans called." The girls glanced the sleeping young man. They could see light freckles around the bridge of his nose, and his muscles seemed to ripple underneath his black undershirt. He seemed to be the handsome prince that won the heart of the snow queen.

"I'm sorry," Elsa answered quietly as her facial features softened. She gently kissed Hans' cheek. She was honored that he cared enough about her to retrieve her sister, because he knew exactly what she needed.

Anna sighed and twiddled with one of her long braids. "What happened?" she asked as Olaf stumbled into the room and flopped in her arms. The playful dog licked her face. Anna smiled as she wrapped her arms around the fluffy pup.

As if the room had dropped twenty degrees, Elsa instinctively shivered. The sudden craving for spearmint gum infiltrated her mind, and she shifted her weight on the couch . She ran her fingers through the back of her hair. She reminded her to take deep breaths and to use her words. "I felt like I was losing you," she finally responded.

"Elsa, that's silly. I'm your sister. You couldn't lose me if you tried," Anna exclaimed as she dramatically threw her hands into the air.

"I know, but you are also the only family I have. I know you are an adult, and I can't tell you how to live your life, but I feel like I am nothing," Elsa responded as if someone had stolen the air from her lungs. She felt the sofa shift as Hans sprawled out his long limbs like a lazy cat. He released an odd noise causing the girls to giggle.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Anna responded as she bit her bottom lip. Her thick eyelashes seemed to make her eyes seem bigger and more apologetic.

"It's okay. I just feel out of place, and I don't know how to deal with it," Elsa replied.

Anna gently shook her head. Elsa stared at her sibling in complete disbelief as if her sister had laughed in her face. "Elsa," Anna reminded her older sister, "You don't have to be like my mom anymore. You deserve to be happy."

Hans' green eyes began to open and he rubbed them with the back of his hands. He muttered indistinctive words under his breath as he stretched his arms above his head. "G' Mornin'," he said through a massive yawn. He pulled himself off the couch and trudged to the bathroom. The door shut with a loud thud.

"You're right," Elsa replied continuing the conversation.

"But for the record," Anna responded as she gave her big sister an overtly large embrace. "You are my best friend, and I plan to make more time for you. I pinky swear."

The toilet flushed as Hans opened the door and re-entered the living room. He lazily rubbed his stomach as he flopped down beside his girlfriend. His stomach lurched and released a growl like a hungry dog. Anna's stomach gurgled in response as Elsa walked into the kitchen. "I'll make breakfast," she offered.

Finally Elsa began humming as she mixed the ingredients for her secret pancake recipe. The whisk scratched the sides of the green plastic bowl as bacon sizzled in a pan. She seemed to be asserting her dominance in the kitchen. While his girlfriend was distracted, Hans turned attention to Anna. He said quietly, "I have an idea. I need your help."

"Ooh, what is it?" she said as she planted her head in her hands.

"A surprise for Elsa."


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this is a terribly short fanfic, but I wanted to thank you all for reading/reviewing/ and favoring so far. This is one of the final chapter, but I may add another one later. **

Elsa stared at her reflection in the mirror as she applied the red lipstick to her lips. She rubbed them together as she pondered how her little sister managed to convince her to get ready for some fancy dinner. Of course, Anna thought going to a ridiculously fancy Italian restaurant would be fun; however, the restaurant had a strict dress code. Elsa had dug her shimmering blue cocktail dress with pale powder blue translucent fabric along the arms and shoulders from her closet and pinned her hair into an intricate bun. She sighed as she removed herself from the bathroom and dug a pair of white heels from her closet. She slipped her feet into them as if a prince had previously placed them on her feet before cautiously stepping into the living room.

Anna was sitting on the couch and stroking the top of Olaf's head. The dog wagged his tail as his owner kept repeating, "Who's a good boy." Anna wore a jade green dress that hugged her waist. Her copper hair was curled and tied into a ponytail with a bright green ribbon. She turned around to look at her older sister and gasped, "Elsa, you look great."

"Thank you, you do as well," she responded quietly as if unsure what to anticipate.

"Awesome, well, let's go," Anna answered.

The two siblings ventured down the stairs and down the sidewalk to find Kristoff leaning against his white jeep. He wore a stiff grey suit that seemed too tight along the shoulders. He rubbed his hands together before opening the back door for the young women. He muttered, "I can't believe I'm getting paid for this."

Anna rolled her eyes before playfully slapping his arm. Elsa grinned as she looked at the window to see the sky darken. She knew her sister wasn't working alone, but she couldn't determine the reason for their odd outing. Kristoff drove away from town and close to the port. The pier was lined with ships and one two-story restaurant with a red roof lined with white Christmas lights. Above the white door, there was a black sign with white engraving.

"I am starving," Anna said as she jumped out of the vehicle. Her older sister followed her as they passed an older gentleman with a pointed nose and oversized grey mustache. He complained about there not being enough room to dance causing his date to roll his eyes.

The girls entered the restaurant. The interior always seemed to cozy and intimate to require the customers to wear their finest attire. The hardwood floor reflected the bright chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The small square tables were covered by a crisp white tablecloth. The silverware was rolled into black napkins then placed on the table. Glasses of red and white wine were brought to women's lips as their partners watched them adoringly.

"Right this way," a waitress with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes instructed. She wore a white blouse with navy blue pants. Anna scratched the back of her head as she tried to remember where she had seen the waitress before. The waitress lead them to one of the dining rooms upstairs. There were only five tables around the room and old paintings that were scattered around the deep red walls. They took a seat in the back of the room.

"I'm Belle, and I will be your waitress," the woman said as she handed them menus in black leather covers. "What would you like to drink?"

"Ice water," Elsa responded,

"Iced tea please," Anna replied.

Once the waitress left, Elsa crossed her arms and legs. She glared at her sister casually browsing the menu. She asked sternly, "Anna, what on earth is going on?"

Anna looked up from her menu. She could feel the heat rise to her nervously bit the inside of her cheek as she glanced around the empty room. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I just feel as if wanting to eat here and getting dressed up for no reason is a little odd," Elsa responded as if Anna had announced her intentions to marry a stranger. "If there is something that is going on, you need to tell me."

"You know the pork chop sounds really good," Anna replied quickly.

Elsa shook her head and closed the menu. "If there is something that is going on, I will find out." Anna smirked and shrugged. She closed the menu and admired a few of the paintings. Her eyes met a painting of Joan of Arc on a beautiful white horse and she remembered her father's collection of books. Occasionally, she would sneak into his library and gaze on the many art books. Although she frequently missed her house, she was certain that she would be as fond of the future as she was of her memories.

The girls did not have to wait long for their food or to conversation. The atmosphere was so peaceful that voices seemed unnecessary. After they had eaten, Elsa excused herself to go to the restroom. As soon as Elsa had gone downstairs, Hans stepped in from the hallway. "Thank you, I know she needed this," Hans said as he replaced Anna in the wooden chair.

"You're welcome. Don't screw this up," Anna replied as she ran downstairs and into the jeep.

When Elsa returned to the table, her jaw slacked from shock and her eyes momentarily widened. She sat down in her chair and stated, "I should have know this had something to do with you." Hans slipped forty dollars into the billfold that had been placed in front of him during the switch.

"I'm surprised Anna didn't spoil the surprise," Hans remarked as he nervously folded his hands together. Although his gaze and demeanor was steady, he couldn't help tap his foot against the floor or take deep breaths.

"No, but I would like to know what is going on," Elsa responded. Her voice rose higher than she intended. She wished she had brought some gum with her; however, she had managed to run out while at work. She nervously glanced around the room before meeting his grass green eyes.

"I thought it was obvious. I am giving you what you wanted for Christmas," Hans replied gently.

"What?"

"You needed to be shown that Anna and I love you," Hans responded as if his words cradled every emotion in the world. His voice was so gentle and tender that his words seemed to float away from his mouth.

Elsa sighed and responded, "I don't understand." She fiddled with the black napkin before relenting and forcing her hands under her.

"Elsa, I love you," Hans answered quietly, "I don't expect you to reciprocate, but you're the only person who has ever made me feel like I matter. You deserve to feel beautiful and special and be surrounded by the people that care about you." He felt every muscle in his body tighten as he spoke. He braced himself as if expecting to be punched in the stomach. He placed his hands firmly on the table before looking up to meet Elsa's crystal blue eyes. A gentle pearly white smile was plastered on her face before she grabbed his hands.

"I do love you, Hans," she responded, "and you didn't have to go through all of this to tell me."

"Yes I did," he answered before standing up and leading her down stairs and through the restaurant. For the first time in forever, she felt as if her dreams were coming true. She had finally found true love, and all was right in the world.


End file.
